Sunrise Chatter
by Luna-is-Loony
Summary: Sirius/Remus oneshot Remus follows Sirius outside and finds him in a foul temper. Upon approaching him and attempting to talk, he finds Sirius feels the same way as he does. Fluff ensues...


A/N: I usually don't write fluff. If you've read my other stuff, you should know this by now. I also love Sirius/James so much that it's rare that I do Sirius/Remus. However, my friend drew me the most amazing picture (which when she gives me, I shall take a picture of and put it on DeviantArt or something so you may see), and she loves Sirius/Remus. I figured the least I could do for her is make her a fluff. :) So, here's the outcome. It isn't my best work, but it's okay for my first fluff (in my opinion). Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am sadly not the most amazing person on planet (AKA JK Rowling). I am merely her devoted fan. :)

* * *

Sirius Black was in a terrible mood. It was easy for Remus to see that, and although he could tell that something was indeed wrong, he knew better than to ask. After all, last time he did, Sirius had mistakenly sent set of books flying at his head. Or so everyone had said. The only thing he could remember was waking up that the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey's puckered face staring over him.

Yet as he watched Sirius sulk all alone, Remus couldn't help but find himself hovering above Sirius and tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Padfoot, what's wrong?" Although his voice was strong and he faced the fathomless, grey eyes, his actual courage was far from that. A grunt was his only response. The boy seemed content with soaking in his misery, and obviously preferred it to a friend's company.

Still, he had gotten this far (as it did take courage to face a moody Padfoot), and he found that his stubborn pride for persevering kept him standing there. Yet, he couldn't help but give a wary eye at the rocks beside his best mate. Somehow he feared they might end up with the same fate as the misused pile of books. "Well, are you planning on telling me?" He leaned down to place his hands lightly on his friend's shoulders.

"Are you?" he repeated. Shoulders hunched over in a half-hearted attempt to push Remus off, and straggly black hair fell in front of his eyes. "You could at least say something."

"Go away," he mumbled, though Remus could tell he was attempting to suppress a grin.

"Maybe you should try a 'Hello, Moony, nice to see you, too' or 'Why, I'm glad you're concerned, Remus!' or even a 'Well, you see here…' You might find that people don't tend to get angry as often." This time Sirius was unable to keep his lips from twitching upward. With an air of self-satisfaction, Remus sat down beside his troubled friend.

"I don't care what other people think." His voice was gruff, and although he didn't let the smile fade completely, with a sigh, he set his chin against his kneecaps, as he had drawn his legs up to his chest. With stormy eyes, he gazed out at the lake as if the source of all his problems lay there, and maybe – just maybe – if he glared for enough time, it might magically disappear. And he didn't say a word.

"Sirius…" His friend jumped, as though he hadn't expected Remus to speak, though he looked oddly at the arm placed around his shoulder more than anything else. There was a red tinge to his face as he faced Moony, though other than that, his expression was inscrutable. It didn't stop Remus from attempting to read it.

"Remus," Sirius started, and from his tone of voice and the use of his actual name Remus could tell he was being serious.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever…" Eagerly, Moony leaned forward, glad to be helping his friend. After all, he had always had a bit of a soft spot for Sirius, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he had fancied him. Everyone else gushed about James, and Remus could see why – he had pretty eyes and a rebellious attitude to match – but to him, no one was more beautiful than Sirius. And as much as he hated admitting it, he hated even more how ridiculously cheesy it sounded. How many times had he scorned girls and their obsession with romance novels? This wasn't any girl either; Gods, it was one of the Marauders!

But then Sirius faltered. "Never mind." Without another word, he was glaring once more at the undulating waves of the lake.

"Come on, Padfoot, you can tell me anything." A whine entered his voice, and he tugged at his arm, wide brown eyes matching the expression of his pouted lips. Then, he laid his head on his friend's shoulder, never breaking eye contact.

"Oh, bollocks. This wouldn't make things awkward, would it?" And with that, Sirius firmly planted his lips on the mousy-haired boy. And it was quick and simple, nothing gushy or passionate, but it was a spur-of-moment kiss, and no matter what kind of kiss it was, it still was a kiss.

When he pulled back, Remus gave a sheepish grin, and mumbled, "Not at all, though I'm sure those first years would beg to differ." True to his words, a group of first years standing several meters away stared at them with all equally shocked expressions. "You don't think they'd tell, would you?"

"Oy, first years!" The girls all took a step back as Sirius gave them a menacing glare. His temper was infamous. "I'm sure I could find a great memory spell to work on you if anyone _happens_ to hear a whisper of a rumor. Of course, I'm not sure how skilled I am at them, so if someone _happens_ to accidentally have her memory erased a few years, we wouldn't be able to blame it on me." His pompous grin said it all, and the girls fled. "It's my good looks that intimidated them, right?" Remus couldn't help but laugh, glad to see his - could he call him only a friend after that - feeling better.

"Definitely. They want you; they need you. And - oh, the drama - they can't have you." He felt unusually giggly, and finally understood why girls behaved the way they did sometimes. Then again, he was a guy, so he assumed it should be at least somewhat different. "You know, if we don't want anyone to see us…" Suddenly thinking it might not be the best idea, he trailed off.

"You were thinking of the Shrieking Shack, weren't you? At least, I think that's what people have begun call it these days." There was a knowing grin plastered on Sirius' face.

"You know me too well."

"It's me we're talking about, after all."

"Someone's full of himself." Remus jokingly punched his friend in the arm before walking toward the Whomping Willow. When Sirius didn't follow, Moony turned to face him, and saw a bemused smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just seems that James and I had a good influence on you. I'm impressed. But going to the extreme of shirking your Head Boy responsibilities…" He gave Remus a look of mock disapproval.

"I am not. And, well, you're one to talk about trouble!"

"Who said anything about trouble?" A mysterious glint shone in his eyes. "But enough talk." Jogging to meet with Moony, Padfoot extended a hand. "Milady." Ignoring the outstretched palm, the werewolf ran on.

The grounds were fairly empty at this time of the day, as who had any will to wander outside right as the sun rose? Most people would have been in bed, snuggled amidst pillows and blankets and away from the morning dew. In fact, the two would have normally been in bed, but one had wandered out and the other had silently followed.

With a quick look around, Sirius transfigured, the same smirk plastered on his new lips. And with quick bounds (as he wasn't usually the one to press the knot) he made his way forth, leaving the tree to shudder to a halt. Down the hole he went, Remus eagerly following.

"It's warm in here."

"Anything's warmer than outside. Bloody hell, it's freezing." The Animagus rubbed his arms as if to prove a point. "So, why did we come in here again?"

"I guess to avoid any other pesky teenage girls pressing their faces in on our personal bubbles. Not that there are that many people outside." He sighed, and shook his head. "Either I'm mad or dreaming." There was another brief pause. "Gods, I sound like a character from a cheap airport romance novel."

"A what?"

"A romance novel. I knew you didn't read Padfoot, but –"

"No, you bloody idiot! I know what a romance novel is. What's an air port?" The other Gryffindor couldn't help but laugh at the awkward way he pronounced the foreign, all-too Muggle word.

"It's this place where people go to ride airplanes. Those are – ummm – a bit like a metal contraption with wings that people use to fly. It's hard to explain."

"Muggles can fly? Not even wizards can do that!"

"It's not like that. I guess it'd be a bit like a weather-resistant broomstick built to carry many people." He shrugged his shoulders, and each paused, letting the silence settle once more.

"You don't hate me because I kissed you, right?" Remus beamed brightly at Sirius.

"I wouldn't be here if I did, now would I?"

"Well, I guess not." Still, he looked skeptical.

"You didn't kiss me out of some teenage angst, did you Padfoot? Because if you did, I swear I'll…" He had no threat he could come up with, at least nothing on the spot like that.

"You'll stutter at me? I'm terrified already."

"But did you?" He couldn't help but hold his breath. How could he not? Sirius was his friend, and it was – in spite of everything – early. Perhaps Padfoot hadn't been thinking properly, and now he regretted it. Had he been the one to start the kiss? A blush settled across his face, and he buried it in his hands.

"No, I love you, Remus," he murmured, and his voice was earnest. Moments later, however, his brow furrowed. "You're right; we do sound like a badly-written romance novel." Remus laughed and looked at his more-than-friend with twinkling eyes. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know, for someone who is obsessed with getting all O's, you're pretty thick. Isn't this the part where you say, 'I love you, too'?"

"Oh, right." With that he pulled Sirius close to him and wrapped his arms protectively around his waist. Their lips were centimeters apart, close enough that Remus' heart fluttered like a butterfly's wings and his grin was all too foolish. He closed the small gap between them and their lips melted together. Sirius immediately embedded his hands into the werewolf's hair, drawing their faces closer together as mouths parted. Tongues dashed through, madly dancing and wrestling, passion pushing back all thoughts of reason. The only part separating their bodies was the fabric of their robes, and it took burning, constricted chests, pained from lack of breath to pull them apart. "I love you, too," he concluded, breathless.

"Much better." He gave that goofy grin which Remus loved all too much. His hair weaved beautiful patterns in front of his face, irresistibly drawing Remus' hands just to push it back. And so he did as he looked into the clouded grey eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what got into me." A pink tinge spread through his face.

"Oy, I'm not complaining." A pause, not awkward, but silence none-the-less lay over them for a moment. "When did you start to…fancy me?"

"Pretty much since I met you. I don't think I believed it until I third year."

"Why? What happened third year?"

"Erm, nothing particular." His tone of voice and the further deepening of the blush only told that he was lying.

"Oh, come on Moony. We just snogged; you can tell me anything."

"Nothing happened. I just realized."

"Someone's a terrible liar." A cocked eyebrow accompanied the penetrating gaze.

"I started dreaming about you, okay! There, I said it."

"Well, I am a frequent visitor in many people's sexual fantasies." His grin was even cockier.

"Oh, sod it." He paused as Padfoot released a fittingly bark-like laugh. "Don't tell me you don't do it too."

"Well, I will admit I do look pretty sexy, and it's not to say I don't dream about it sometimes, but I prefer not revealing such lovely dreams about myself. I find it a bit vain." At Moony's angered glare, he sighed and corrected himself. "Yes, I've dreamed about you, too. Oh, don't look so smug about it!"

"Right, because you were so modest."

"I'm only telling the truth. I'm sure some girls have odd fantasies where you read them Hogwarts, a History or something."

"Don't you know how to compliment a lad? My heart melts into a puddle at the thought."

"Well, Alice supposedly fancied you before she started dating Frank." Remus seemed to think this over for a moment.

"She's cute, but she's no Sirius Black."

"I would hope not!" He ran his fingers through his mane-like black hair. "She's a bit more lacking than I am in the looks department."

"You sound like a pompous git." He pecked the Animagus on the lips so that smile met smile. "But she undoubtedly is. When did you start liking me, by the way?" He smirked as Sirius looked back, annoyed. "You didn't think you were going to escape that question, did you?"

"I may or may not have liked you from the beginning." He refused to meet Moony's gaze as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you wouldn't like me." The sentence flew out as quickly as if it were one word. Still, Remus had understood what he had said.

"Merlin, daring to show your human side, Padfoot? People might start realizing that you're not as big of a prat as they thought you were. And we wouldn't want even _more_ girls chasing after you," he murmured protectively.

"Why are you out here?" The question suddenly had popped into Sirius' mind.

"Well, I went downstairs to see how you were doing on your homework, and you were just leaving the Common Room. So, I followed you. You?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"'Course."

"I was thinking about how you used to help me, and then I thought about you and how you probably would never care. It's ironic, isn't it?"

"Just a bit."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Probably time for us to leave. So, do you plan on telling James and Peter?"

"Why not!"

Hand-in-hand they made their way out of the tunnel and back to the castle. The doors creaked open, and they silently made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. It was difficult not to giggle, and as they went up the staircase, they found themselves bursting into silent laughter. And by the time they had entered the room, giggles had escalated into full-blown chokes.

"Imagine their faces when we tell them!" Sirius grinned.

"Tell us what?" James sat propped up, and Peter as well, though Prongs had been the one to ask the question.

"He kissed me," Remus chuckled, giddy like a young girl.

"Knew it! You owe me five galleons." James grinned at Peter.

"Git…" Wormtail seemed less than thrilled.

"You bet on whether this would happen?" Moony and Padfoot seemed to hold the amount same enthusiasm as Wormtail.

"Come on, it was obvious that you guys liked each other."

"Glad you explained this to us." Indeed, they made quite a couple. Remus' pale skin starkly contrasted Sirius' tanned one, though they both spent the same amount of time in the sun. The werewolf seemed weakly compared to his Animagus' robust, eye-drawing shape. Mousy-brown locks seemed pale in comparison to the coal-black hair. The only thing similar in appearance were the eyes, brown for Moony and a hazel of a shade not too different. Despite all this, they seemed to fit together, as only a werewolf and bear-like dog could.

"We can probably go to eat breakfast soon." Peter looked hopeful about the thought; he was hungry, as always.

They made their way down, the four Marauders now a couple and two odd ones out. Yet while there weren't as many people around, those who saw them knew already. And from the giggling faces of the first years that they had seen, they figured the secret hadn't been well-kept, not that it was much of a surprise. It didn't stop Sirius from being angry, however.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouths shut." And Sirius Black was furious indeed. "I said you couldn't blame me if I happened to overreact."

"Sirius…" Remus had followed him, and now grabbed his arm in a attempt to hold his temper back.

"Geroffe me." Padfoot attempted to push him off. So, in a desperate attempt to distract him, the werewolf grabbed him and kissed him. A tinge of pink spread through his face, though the girls seemed to highly enjoy it; in fact, one even squealed. When he pulled back, Sirius had lost all will of a fight.

"Let's go back to Wormtail and Prongs," he muttered in a drowsy voice, almost sounding as if drugged. It was comical for Moony to watch.

"You know what," Remus whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You should get angry more often." And with that they walked back to their friends.


End file.
